


New Year's Announcement

by heyitsgmats



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsgmats/pseuds/heyitsgmats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the edge of Avengers Tower, Steve reflects on his year being in the Avengers and being with a certain redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Announcement

**AN: Hello there! How are you today? This is a one shot for the ship Romanogers! I hope you enjoy reading this, because I enjoyed writing this :D Have a great day :3**

* * *

 

Steve was standing on the edge of the Avengers Tower, looking over the New York city lights that glistened from below. The cars honking due to traffic, the amount of people increasing as they wait for the annual ball to drop.

He was wearing his coat to keep himself warm, getting some air from the overly lively party inside. Thor, Jane, Tony, Pepper, Rhodes, Happy, Bruce, Betty, Clint, Phil, Nick, Maria and Natasha completed most of the party. As he thought, nothing beats some time alone after being always together with the Avengers.

New Year’s Eve for Steve Rogers was a time for celebrating and reflecting about his year, and reflect he did. Various occurrences such as the attack from HYDRA and from the Chitauri modelled him to be a wiser man. He experienced loss and pain, being out of sync from everyone else and surprisingly, he also experienced love.

It was some time when they were on the run to save the world from fierce enemies. Spending a lot of time together, getting a little bit too close at times and having genuine conversations with Natasha Romanoff was something he would never expect to lead to where they are now.

Steve lightly chuckled as he remembered how awkward he was at asking her on a date, Natasha had to help him out. Steve knew that having a relationship was a risky thing to do, especially when their lives are targeted every single day. He was reluctant about his feelings at first, and even Natasha was too, but somehow, being with her, Steve was reassured that everything will be alright.

He found out so many things about her, what makes her tick, what makes her smile and laugh, what makes her sad and most importantly, what makes her the Natasha Romanoff that is feared, loved and hated all at the same time.

“Hey, you.” A familiar voice arose as Steve turned around to look at Nat and smiled.

“Hey, Nat.” He greeted, getting her figure and enveloping her with his arms.

“You’re missing out on the fun.” She said, looking at him.

“I’ve got everything that I could ever ask for right here.” He held her tighter, the warmth from his breath travelled to Natasha’s spine, making her shiver.

“Sweet talker.” The redhead smirked, allowing herself to face in front of the tall blonde whilst in his hold.

“I try to be.” He joked which led to them chuckling, they paid a few extra minutes to gaze into each other’s eyes.

“Are you ready to tell them?” Natasha asked, slowly reaching for Steve’s hand as she lead the way back inside.

Steve gave a sincere smile as he reached into his coat pocket,  his free hand took out a diamond ring. The ring was special for the both of them, it sparkled and glistened, even under the dark night sky. He slowly placed the ring into Natasha’s left ring finger and said, “Of course, I’m ready… Are you?”

“Let’s give them the shock of their lives, Gramps.” Natasha snorted before quickly giving Steve a passionate kiss to heat their lips and whole body.


End file.
